Facets Of Friendship
by gatehead81
Summary: A frustrated Sam is sent to see Janet because her team is still worried about her. As she grumbles, insisting that there is nothing wrong with her Janet cuts her off with words that Sam does not expect... Complete (after a fashion). S1 Post Emancipation Getting –To-Know-You Fic. K Rated. Friendship fic-let. Sam/Janet


**AN: Another one from the dusty files...tidied up a little but still relatively incomplete in its potential...**

 **S1 Post Emancipation Getting –To-Know-You Fic. K+ Rated Friendship Fic-let. Sam/Janet**

* * *

 **FACETS OF FRIENDSHIP**

* * *

 **A frustrated Sam is sent to see Janet because her team is still worried about her. As she grumbles, insisting that there is nothing wrong with her Janet cuts her off with words that Sam does not expect...**

"You should be more grateful Sam." Janet interjected quietly, cutting off the blonde's little rant. "At least you have friends that are willing to look out for you."

The quiet yet berating tone took the Captain a little off guard and so she cocked her head at the short-set brunette before her.

Seeing that Sam was waiting for more she let her eyes drop to the ground and in a moment of uncharacteristic weakness she forced on in barely audible tones. "I mean take me for example. I've been in this city for three months now Sam and I've yet to even make it out to see a movie. Three months and I still haven't made any...I still have no-one to talk to. Outside of this place I mean."

"But Janet, you are surrounded by people every day. Surely some of them must be-"

The doctor was shaking her head even before Sam's sentence dried up. "I'm their boss Sam. They see me as nothing more than that...and that's how it should be. How it needs to be. I can't be seen to be playing favourites amongst my own staff. It isn't right."

Sam nodded a little. On one level she could understand that but on another her heart instantly went out to the kind and vivacious little doctor. Sam had always just assumed that because of her approachable personality that Janet Fraiser would have instantly been surrounded by new friends and admirers. It had never occurred to her that others might have reacted in a similar fashion to that of herself. Janet was her doctor and the bases CMO and so she had chosen not to allow herself to become any closer to her. But the thought of Janet being all alone for all that time. "Oh, Janet. I had no idea."

Once again Janet forestalled any further discussion on the subject, this time by raising her hand. "Don't Sam. It's alright. I really should not have said anything. You are here as my patient, not as my sounding board. However I still stand by what I said. You have teammates who are also your friends. I see how close you guys all are already and it makes me happy for you. I see how you have taken the time to help Daniel with his grief and how you have helped Teal'c settle in to the way things are on Earth. So don't be too hard on them if they get a little protective of you from time to time."

"But they don't need to protect me Janet, I'm fine...really."

Janet gazed at the blonde before her. She knew the Captain part of Sam needed to constantly reassert itself. She knew the young woman was very conscious of how she was perceived, especially since returning from the Mongol planet where she had been captured and sold as property.

Sam injuries had been pretty barbaric and the woman had initially been a little withdrawn. No-one could really blame her for that but as soon as she had been released from the infirmary she had embarked upon a physical regime that had even Teal'c raising his brow in surprise.

That had been a month ago and Sam's exercise routine showed no signs of slowing down and that was what had the guys and the doctor so worried. "To be perfectly honest Sam I'm worried that you are over-compensating a little. When was the last time you actually took a day off and went home?"

"I...um. Janet, I...I don't really ever go 'home'. I never really have."

Janet blinked a little at that, they both knew that that was simply not true.

"And what do you mean over-compensating? Over-compensating for what?"

"Sa-am, come on. What you went through-"

"Janet, I'm fine. Honest." Sam looked thoughtfully down at her hands before confessing the next part. "I lost a little strength whilst I was recovering. I just want to get it back. That...surely that can't be such a bad thing can it?" She looked back up into the doctor's eyes, hoping she would understand.

"No, Sam. No it's not, but you shouldn't push yourself too hard either. How's your diet been since you got back from your most recent mission? Eating any easier these days?"

Sam's brows furrowed, she had not thought the doctor had noticed that food had suddenly become more difficult since she started going back off-world again two weeks ago.

Initially she had not been able to stomach much as she dealt with the nightmares Turghan had left her with, but as the raw pain eased so too did her anxiety and her appetite returned...until she stepped back through that gate.

Without thinking Sam found herself shrugging. "It was a bit tough there for a while I'll admit but this past few days it has gotten a bit easier again, thanks."

"But still not where it should be right?"

Janet's tone provoked nothing but honesty from the tall blonde. "Almost there." she croaked, not wanting to admit even that much.

Janet smiled, appreciating how difficult it was for Sam to open up and admit to what she thought was a personal weakness. "That's good Sam. But would you mind just stepping onto the scales for me please? I'd like to check on your progress." Seeing her hesitance she coaxed at her a little more. "You can keep your uniform on this time. Just take off your boots, that's all."

Sam felt a shudder of relief run through her that she could not explain. She did not enjoy stripping her clothes off these days, particularly when someone else was there to watch. She had even taken to showering in the middle of the night when she knew no-one else would be using the locker room. Quietly she bent down and undid her bootlaces before stepping out of them.

Janet made her way over to the scales and checked the balance, giving her patient just a little time and space. She knew that Sam was aware of the fact that she was still a little underweight and that the blonde was not yet ready to face up to the reason why. PTSD, even a mild version like Sam's, took time to deal with and in all honesty Sam Carter was doing very, very well. Janet was proud of the soldier's progress.

Reluctantly Sam made her way over to Janet's side and looked down at the scales.

Janet placed a comforting hand on the blonde's arm. "Go ahead, Sam. Step on."

Carter stared hard at the ceiling, holding her breath as she waited for Janet to scribble down the numbers. "Excellent Sam, hop off. You are very nearly there. You've made great progress. By this time next week you should be back to where you were."

"Really?" Sam asked, surprised by that.

Janet chuckled slightly. "Yes Sam, really. Just a little less gym time and I expect to see you in the commissary at least three times a day. I don't care what you are eating so long as it's something, okay?"

"Blue Jell-o three times a day, got it." Sam joked, causing the Doctor to raise a speculative eyebrow at her. "What? You said you didn't care!"

Janet sighed and shook her head. It was good to hear that old sense of humour back in the Captain's voice. "Yeah I suppose I did. Kinda regretting that now methinks." she quipped as she made one final note on Sam's file. "Okay, that's it. You're good to go Captain. Get outta here, I've got other patients I need to see and your boots stink."

"They do not!" Sam voiced in mock horror.

"No, they don't." Janet chuffed and smiled at the now seated blonde.

Sam quickly tied up the offending items and headed for the door.

"Oh and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favour and shoe-horn Daniel out of his office for half an hour. I'm a bit worried that if he stays down there for much longer he's going to petrify."

Sam grinned widely and responded quickly. "No chance of that Jan, too much coffee in his system for him to be able to sit still that long."

Janet felt instantly warmed at the friendly shortened use of her name and it took her just a moment to answer. "Right of course, what was I thinking? Still he needs to stop working so much too." Janet left the rest of the sentence unsaid. She knew she did not need to fill in the blanks for the intelligent woman. "Maybe even get some of that novel thing called sunshine for a while..."

At the mention of sunshine Sam's lips curled up at the edges as a thought struck her. "Hey?"

"Mmh?" Janet responded, already distracted by scribbling the date on the top of her next patient file.

"I know this little place at the edge of town. I was considering going for a drink on Friday, maybe you'd like to join me, make a night of it?"

Genuinely surprised Janet almost dropped her pen. "Me?" she asked.

"Yes you." Sam chuckled. "It' not like I'm asking your anatomical skeleton friend over there. He's kind of on the quiet side for a night out if you know what I mean."

Janet blinked at the skeleton in question that had been in every office she had ever owned since she first graduated. "Ah, no, he's not much of a conversationalist I'll admit but he does make a heck of a good listener." And boy had he listened to a lot of crap over the years.

Sam's smile just stretched. "So what do you think? Up for a night out?"

"Oh god yes!" Janet said before she could stop herself. "I'd love to Sam. I'll have to check the second half of the roster as I think I'm on call but Warner owes me a favour so it shouldn't be a problem."

Sam positively beamed. "Excellent. Well I'll see you around before then but right now I'd better go."

"Sure, later Sam. Bye."

After the door closed Janet leaned back in her chair and allowed herself to grin indulgently. A night out! She was finally, finally getting a night out!

END

* * *

 **AN: Strangle little rattler...more like a few fics plaited together but...the mojo on it has ceased to draw breath...so this is as close as it is ever going to get to actually being something...**


End file.
